nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatherland
''Fatherland ''is the first map in the storyline. It is set inside Waffenfabrik Koloss, a giant weapons factory located near the French-German border. The map follows the orignal Primis crew, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen, who try to destroy the majority of Group 935's developed weaponry intended to turn the tides of war in Imperial favor. The map is characterized by its close quarters and dynamic, environmental gameplay,. There are more interactive map elements to play around with, making the map feel more alive and immersive. Overview Fatherland provides a variety of recognizable features while introducing a handful of new ones as well. Many utlities, such as the Pack-a-Punch and Perk-a-Colas, return identical in function, albeit having received some balance changes. Among the new additions to Fatherland are unqiue utilities that give the map it's dynamism trademark, like the Von Schlieffen Device no. 2, which can be used to control machines, and the Power Circuit, which adds depth to the turning- and keeping on the power. A new enemy is introduced: Manglers, which are 4 types of weaponized zombies that require precision and care to be taken down. Similarly, a variant to the regular zombies is introduced in the form of Electrified Zombies, which are more aggressive and faster zombies that also have a chance to conduct electricity. There are also new weapons and equipment introduced, like the Elemental Ray Guns, the MX-11 Zerstörer and the Monkey Turret among others. Premise After seemingly freeing the little lost girl from the prison she called Agartha, what was left of Maxis followed her into the portal, while Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai stayed behind. The events that had unfolded previously made them believe that there was something bigger happening. In particular Richtofen, who had used the mysterious element known as Element 115, or Divinium, in his research and had weaponized it. While initially he believed that 115 turned Maxis mad, with the revelations of the existence of an ethereal plane he decided to repent and change course. The mined Divinium was shipped to Waffenfabrik Koloss, located nearby the French-German border in Elzas-Lotharingen, where it would be developed into weapons for the German War Machine. The Factory quickly grew in size to manufacter the Rieses: Freya, Odin and Thor. The researchers at Koloss were part of Group 935, the same group Richtofen and Maxis were members of. Richtofen himself supplied research and development to the Factory, which causes him to want to destroy the War Machine to stop the Germans from toying with powers they cannot understand nor control. Synopsis Locations Fatherland is set inside a large, Imperial weapons factory with adjacent workforce facilities. While there are a lot of different rooms, all off them border the central Assembly Hall. Inside of the hall, another Riese similar to the 3 deployed in France is under construction. Because the factory is still running, the zombies outbreak is caused by the Primis assault, the machines are still running and can be interacted with, changing the layout and creating new traversal options to reach new heights. Checkpoint= The spawn area. It is the facility entrance and checkpoint. It's a small building with a guard's office that functions as a traffic lock. It has a single door that leads to the Frontyard. Weapons Available *M1911 - 500 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *German Flag (Easter Egg part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) Connections *Frontyard - 750 points |-| Frontyard= Area in front of the Factory with both stationed and scrapped products. It's a relatively lrage, outdoors area with heaps of scrapped materials or vehicles creating a maze-like layout. It has 2 buyable doors that lead to the Barracks and the Infirmary. It also has the gate to the Assembly Hall, but that one will open after the Power is turned on. Perk Machines *Electric Cherry - 1500 points Utilities *Workbench *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Hull (Elemental Workbench part) *Wind Core (Elemental Core part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) *Digspot (Easter Egg location) Connections *Barracks - 1000 points *Infirmary - 1000 points *Assembly Hall - Once the power has been turned on. |-| Barracks= Building adjacent to the factory where the workers resided. It has a variety of rooms, like eat-, sleep- and washing rooms, causing it to be very cluterry and having tight corridors. There are 3 stories, with the ground floor being the first accessible, while the other floors are accessible through the Assembly Hall. A door to the Assembly Hall can be opened. Weapons Available *M97 Trench Gun - 750 points Perk Machines *Speed Cola - 3000 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Ice Core (Elemental Core part) *American Flag (Easter Egg part) *Photo (Easter Egg part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) *Trap with radio (Easter Egg location) *Apparatus (Easter Egg tool) Connections *Frontyard - 1000 points *Assembly Hall - 1250 points *Transportation Line - Can only be accessed via the Transportation Line. |-| Infirmary= Building adjacent to the factory where the workers were treated. It's a large and not-so sterile sick bay, having single room with longer sightlines, but tables and beds restricting walkways. It's a single level room, having a roof directtly above it. Once the electricity is turned on, a hatch to this roof opens. A door to the Ramparts can be opened. Weapons Available *M14 - 750 points Perk Machines *Lifeline Liquor - 2500 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *The Bloody Chainmill (Crusader Armor part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) Connections *Frontyard - 1000 points *Ramparts - 1000 points. Additionally once the power has been turned on, a hatch to the Ramparts roof is available. *Laboratory - Requires Easter Egg progress |-| Assembly Hall= Main area and center of the map where most of the products are assembled and the Riese is stationed. It's a large area with many machines placed inside of it. It has multiple levels of catwalks on the side, but the middle area is open until the roof, bar some carnes and lines. If entered through Barracks with no power on, a large assembly line is lowered to the ground, blocking a majority of the area, which will be raised once the power has turned on. It has multiple doors, with the initially only available one being to the Power room. After the power is turned on and the player has gained access to the VS-D2, doorways to the Frontyard, Barracks, Ramparts and Transport Line become accessible. Weapons Available *Semtex - 500 points Perk Machines *PhD Flopper - 3000 points Utilities *Pack-a-Punch *Mr. Challenge *Workbench Collectibles *Decommissioned Frame (VS-D2 part) *Lightning Core (Elemental Core part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) Connections *Frontyard - Once the power has been turned on. *Barracks - 1250 points *Infirmary - 1000 points *Power Room - 1000 points *Transportation Line - Once the power has been turned on. *Ramparts - Alterantive route once the power has been turned on. |-| Ramparts= Hallway that connects the Infirmary to the power room. It has various toolsheds and other miscellaneous small rooms at the side. The second floor is similar, with the exception that it leads to a ladder to the roof, which will drop down once the power has turned on. Atop is an open pathway used to patrol or oversee outdoor activity. Weapons Available *MP-18 - 1000 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Battery (VS-D2 part) *Russian Flag (Easter Egg part) *Tools (Easter Egg part) - Requires Raider's Spiked Club Miscellaneous *Trap with radio (Easter Egg location) *Propaganda Poster (Easter Egg trigger) Connections *Infirmary - 1000 points *Power Room - 1000 points *Assmebly Hall - Alternative route once the power has been turned on. *Southeastern Watchtower - 1000 points and requires power to be turned on. |-| Power Room= Room that has the Power switch. It is the central location to all hubs, having both the Power masterswitch, as well as the section switches. It's a realtively small room that is easy to enter and leave, as the power mechanic requires lot of traffic to pass by. The Elemental Workbench is also located in the room. Utilities *Power Switch (as well as Contigency Power Switches) *Elemental Workbench Collectibles *Mechanical Arm (Elemental Workbench part) Connections *Assmebly Hall - 1000 points *Ramparts - 1000 points |-| Southeast Watchtower= A spiral tower located on the side of the Ramparts and the Infirmary. Can be accessed via the roof of the Ramparts, which can only be reached once power is turned on. The tower is mostly a spiralling staircase, with at the top a small office-like room where a radio plays a signal. The window overlooks the top of the Assembly Hall and can see the other Watchtower. Perk Machines *Juggernog - 2500 points Collectibles *Conduit (Elemental Workbench part) *Wind Core (Elemental Core part) Miscellaneous *Broadcast Radio (Easter Egg tool) Connections *Ramparts - 1000 points |-| Weapon Room= An experimentation and development room adjacent to the Ramparts. A doorway from the Ramparts and the Infirmary to it open after the power has been turned on. The Weapon Room is a clustered maze like structure with all the seperate testing rooms and worktables. At the side adjacent to the Forest is a firing range with targets that ahve symbols on them. Perk Machines *Drake Sake - 2500 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Fire Core (Elemental Core part) *Welding Utility (Mod Kit part) Miscellaneous *Lightbulb (Easter Egg location) *Firing Range (Easter Egg tool) - Interacts with the Typewriter *Modular Weapon Case (Easter Egg location) Connections *Ramparts - 1500 points once the power has been turned on. *Forest - Requires Easter Egg progress |-| Transport Line= The Transport Line is a travel zone similar to the Ramparts, only at the west side of the Assembly Hall. It has a massive doorway that can transport a Riese through. The pathway to it opens up after turning the power on. There are 3 levels of the Transport Line. The 2nd and 3d story can only be reached by using the VS-D2 or using the zipline utility in the Assembly Hall. The Transport Line can be used to reach the different levels of the Barracks and the Docking Bay. Perk Machines *Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *The Armor Piece (Crusader Armor part) Miscellaneous *Assembly Line (Easter Egg tool) Connections *Barracks - Hidden sectors only reachable through the Transportation Line *Docking Bay - 1500 points once the power has been turned on. |-| Docking Bay= A cargo bay lcoated adjacent to the Barracks and Transport Line. The Docking Bay is similar to the Frontyard in that it has stationed vehicles and crate, albeit sorted instead of destroyed by missile fire. It can only be reached through the Transport Line. There's a minor maze in between the crates, as well as a 4 flagposts at the southern perimeter. Perk Machines *Stamin-Up - 00 points Utilities *Workbench *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Salvaga Device (Mod Kit part) Miscellaneous *Trap with radio (Easter Egg location) *Digspot (Easter Egg location) Connections *Transportation Line - 1500 points *Northwestern Watchtower - 1500 points |-| Northwestern Watchtower= Another spiral watch tower, this time on the side Transport Line. It can be access at the ground level via the Docking Bay. The inside is almost identical to the Southeastern tower, albeit different stuff in the room. The window also overlooks the top of the Assembly Hall and the other Watchtower, but can also see the Office and the Forest. If the VS-D2 is used on the lock on the doorway beneath the staircase, it opens the doorway to the underground Sewers. Weapons Available *MKb Gerät 06 - 1250 points Collectibles *Key (Easter Egg part) *Japanese Flag (Easter Egg part) Connections *Docking Bay - 1500 points *Sewers - Requires VS-D2 |-| Command Center= The Command Center is a hidden room at the back of the factory, which controls the power and the assembly line. The antagonist of the map resides here. The room is only accessable by completing the Easter Egg steps, which will create a doorway. Utilities *Der Wunderfizz Miscellaneous *Blitzkrieger spawn Connections *Assembly Hall - Requires The More Things Change completion |-| Forest= The Forest is a hidden area behind the Factory. It can be accessed by completing a quest step that's part of the Easter Egg, which will open the emergency. The Forest is a dark, foggy place, more emniscent of the old creepy atmosphere. There are digsites that are very well hidden in the darkness, where random power-ups can be dug up. At the end of the Forest is the command's secret Office. Weapons Available *D-Punkt Garbegewehr - 1500 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Locker Key (Easter Egg part) Miscellaneous *Corpse (Easter Egg trigger) *Digspot (Easter Egg location) Connections *Weapon Room *Office - 1500 points |-| Office= A small manor that serves as the house for the factory chief. It's a 2 storied house with all the common rooms and utilities of a regular house. On the second floor, the most important room is the office, which is littered with clues, collectibles and other easter eggs. Collectibles *Vial (Easter Egg part) - Requires the Key. Miscellaneous *Porter's Diary - Unknown collectible *935 Cipher - Unknown collectible *Eldritch Drawing - Unknown collectible Connections *Forest - 1500 points |-| Sewers= A hallway in between the sewerage system. It's a relatively straight forward room, but tight space makes it so that if you are approached by a horde of zombies from the other way, you cannot sidestep them. If walk fully through the hallway, you can open the doorway to the Pit. Perk Machines *Mule Kick - 4000 points Collectibles *Poison (Easter Egg part) Miscellaneous *Utensil (Easter Egg tool) Connections *Northwestern Watchtower *The Pit - 1250 points |-| The Pit= A vacant pit beneath the Frontyard, where scrap from the Frontyard falls into. It's marked with several heaps of scraps, causing traversal to be a bit tricky. A decommisioned launcher can be accessed that slings the player back onto the Ramparts to quickly leave the Pit. Weapons Available *MG08/15 - 2000 points Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Crusader Cloth (Crusader Armor part) Connections *Sewers - 1250 points *Frontyard - One-way exit, costs 1000 points per use |-| Laboratory= The Laboratory or Biolab is a hidden area beneath the Infirmary. It can be accessed by completing a quest step that's part of the Easter Egg. The Biolab can be accessed through a secret door that opened in the Infirmary. It's a close-quartered room filled with liquid incubators containing different looking zombies. Additionally, at the end is a room with a meeting table with a typewriter on it. Utilities *Mystery Box Spawn Collectibles *Biometrics Paper (Easter Egg part) Miscellaneous *Typewriter (Easter Egg tool) *Analyze Device (Easter Egg tool) Connections *Infirmary Features Weapons Perks Utilities Power Ups Easter Eggs There are 3 types of Easter Eggs: Major Easter Eggs, which are known as the steos to complete the map. Minor Easter Eggs are sidequests that yield a variety of rewards, from physical equipment to non-impactful rewards. Musical Easter Eggs, when completed, play music. Major Easter Eggs *The More Things Change *The More They Stay the Same Minor Easter Eggs *Gift from the Buried Ones *The Raider's Spiked Club *The Holy Oath *Lovers Reunited Musical Easter Eggs Achievements *The More Things Change - "Destroy the War Machine." *The More They Stay the Same - "Hidden" *Kill Switch - "Generate power with a lethal weapon." *Terminator - "Make the Robot decimate a frenzy of lifeforms." *One for Every Season - "Wield all the Elements in a single game." *Bombermann - "Drop the bomb on a unsuspecting group." *Lovers Reunited - "Reunite 2 lovers seperated by war." Trivia *This map is a redux of a map of the same name made in 2013 by the same creator. Returning elements are the map-specific wonder weapon, taking place inside a factory, armored and overloaded zombies and the main easter egg shutting down the power. *The name and achievement of the same name of the 2-parter, major Easter Egg is a reference to the dynamic map elements that are very prevalently present. *The codename of the map is almost an anagram of Fatherland. The title art soontm has a blood streak beneath the F to make it appear as an E, effectively making it an anagram. Category:PraYer